memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
American Civil War
and another soldier, later revealed to be the Q known as Quinn, shortly after the Battle of Pine Mountain, Georgia.]] :See Civil War for more examples. The American Civil War was a conflict fought in the United States on Earth during the mid-19th century between the United States, also known as the Union, and a group of southern states, which asserted their independence from the United States and formed the Confederate States of America. The war ended in a United States victory. After the war the former Confederate states were eventually reassimilated into the Union. The war was eventually seen as one of the key events in bringing about an eventual end to slavery and oppression on Earth. ( ) The War The war began when the Confederacy attacked Fort Sumter, which was under the command of Major Robert Anderson. ( ) During the war, the United States Army utilized observation balloons that were tethered at around six hundred feet high. ( ) Ulysses S. Grant served in the war, first as a captain, and eventually as a lieutenant general and General-in-Chief of the United States Army. Following the costly United States victory at Gettysburg, in June 1863, Abraham Lincoln, the President of the United States of America, delivered a famed speech known as the Gettysburg Address. The following June, during Major General William T. Sherman's March to the Sea, the Battle of Pine Mountain was fought near Pine Mountain, Georgia. One of the United States Army units at the battle was the 102nd New York Infantry Regiment, commanded by Colonel Thaddius Riker. Riker was wounded during the battle, but he was carried to safety by one of his soldiers. Over 500 years later it was discovered that the soldier who saved Riker's life was the member of the Q Continuum who came to be known as Quinn. ( ) Legacy Ancestors of a number of prominent Starfleet officers fought in the American Civil War. Commander Tracy Dane's ancestors fought in the United States Army, and began a trend of military service in the Dane family that would continue for over 400 years. ( ) Captain William T. Riker was a descendant of Colonel Thaddius Riker of the 102nd New York Infantry Regiment. ( ) Geordi La Forge had an ancestor who fought in the Battle of the Crater on July 30, 1864 with the US 28th Colored Troops out of Indiana. ( ) Jonathan Archer witnessed a scene from the American Civil War while the timeline realigned itself after Archer's crew repaired damage done to it during the Temporal Cold War. ( ) When the Q fought their own civil war, Q chose to represent the war by using an illusion of the American Civil War, in the hopes that the crew of the could comprehend the Continuum and the war they were fighting. ( ) In 2276, Leonard McCoy, a native of Georgia, referred to the American Civil War as the "War Between the States" and the "Late Great Unpleasantness" during his Right of Statement. ( ) Battles *Battle of Antietam *Battle of the Crater *Battle of Gettysburg *Battle of Pine Mountain Connections * * Category:Earth conflicts Category:United States of America